BrownEyed Devil
by blue code
Summary: "She hated that lazy, polite smile he wore every time they met. She hated how easily that one smile just seemed to suck her in." I really liked the idea of a sunny, bubbly personality like Rise meeting another humorous yet somewhat dark character like Yuri.
1. Chapter 1

"Let's give Yuri-San a warm welcome, shall we?"

The classroom broke into a short, awkward applause, just as it always did whenever Ms Kashiwagi asked them to cheer for anything.

The boy was tall and lean, complete with messy dark brown hair and eyes. He was handsome enough, maybe even enough to compete with Souji. It was hard to tell what the boy was thinking. If he was bored, or just indifferent. He kept his face neutral.

Well this should be interesting.

Souji and Yosuke were the only city kids in the class and Souji wondered if this newcomer would soon start hanging out with their group. When Kashiwagi had finally finished fawning over the boy's good looks - very subtly, of course - Yuri walked off to his seat with a carefully polite smile and settled himself down next to Yukiko.

"Man... Why couldn't I be seated next to Amagi-San on MY first day here?" Yosuke muttered in his seat behind Souji. Kashiwagi's lesson dragged on until the lunch bell finally rang. Souji let out a sigh of relief and watched as Yukiko leaned over to Yuri and said in that courteous tone she always used with strangers: "Yuri-kun, would you... Would you like to have lunch with us?"

The boy gave her a small smile before replying, "Sure. Thanks."

Chie broke out into an excited ramble and shot questions at Yuri. What's it like living in the city? What brings you to the country? When did you get here? Do you wanna hang out at Junes some time?

Yuri Hyuga was half-German, half-Japanese and he was living here with his guardians, and yes, the city was great but the country should prove to be interesting. There was definitely a mysterious air about him. Yuri cracked jokes and laughed easily enough but still, there was something about him that bothered Souji. He just couldn't figure out what.

Lessons continued after lunch, and when the dismissal bell rang and Mr Kondo left the classroom, the door slammed open and three first-years entered.

"Yo, Senpai!" Kanji Tatsumi was in high spirits today. Behind him were Rise Kujikawa and Naoto Shirogane.

"Senpaiiiii!" Rise was cheery, as usual. And she ran over to grab onto Souji's arm like she always did. Souji didn't mind, even though they weren't even dating. It wasn't for a lack of trying though. He found her attractive, with her dark red hair and her cute, winning smile. They'd dated before, very briefly, when the team first rescued Rise from the shadow world. But it just didn't seem right between the both of them, and they remained friends ever since.

It was then that Rise noticed Yuri standing quietly next to Chie. "Oh hi! Are you senpai's new classmate? They mentioned a new city kid was coming in today!" Rise gave her signature smile, all sunshine and rainbows, her Risette smile. Yuri broke into a grin and said: "I'm Yuri Hyuga. Never thought I'd ever attend school with a pop star." He picked up his bag, flashed his polite smile at the group, and left the class.

"Well. I think he's mysterious," said Yosuke. "Kinda like how Naoto was when she first came, huh?"

Rise, still holding onto Souji, gazed at the door in intrigue even after Yuri was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

A week later, on a cool Thursday evening, Rise was working her shift at Marukyu. She'd come straight from school and she barely had time to change into her work clothes and wrap that kerchief around her hair before the first customers began streaming in. Work had always been an interesting affair. Rise loved it when customers would pop into the store and light up whenever they saw that it was their favorite idol serving them that day.

Closing time was fast approaching and Rise was just about to pack up the leftover tofu when she heard footsteps shuffling into the store.

"Welcome to Marukyu!"

And she realized who it was.

Yuri cast a casual look around the store before resting his eyes on her and gave her that easy, polite smile.

"Hi! Um, senpai! Here to buy tofu?"

"Yeah. Uh, sorry, are you closing up already?"

Rise flushed, for some reason, and said hurriedly: "Oh no! I mean, we're closing up soon! But... That's fine! Which kind do you want?"

Maybe it was the way he wouldn't stop staring at her. The way he was smiling.

"Three blocks of silken. Thanks." Yuri walked over to the counter where Rise was standing and fished his wallet out of his jeans pocket. He looked at his watch and Rise glanced at the clock on the far wall.

It was nearly 8.50pm.

"What time do you close?"

"Around 9."

"Is it alright if I come at this time? Just before closing?"

"Oh yeah sure! It's no problem at all, senpai!" Rise smiled the cheeriest smile she could manage as she packed the three blocks of silken tofu for Yuri. She took his money, he smiled once more in response, and he left.

The following Thursday evening, right before 9pm, Yuri was at Marukyu again. And just as he did last week, his eyes never left Rise's and he gave her that polite smile again.

And just as she did last week, Rise flushed under his gaze and did all she could to return the smile as best as she could. "Hey senpai! Three blocks of silken?"

"Yep. Thanks." Yuri ran his right hand into his dark, chocolatey hair before resting it on the back of his neck and gave it a slight massage.

"So... How's school? Are you settling in nicely?" Rise laughed inwardly at how feeble she must sound in trying to make conversation. But Yuri's smile only widened as he replied, "Yeah it's fun. Souji and Chie are really great. Yukiko too. And Yosuke keeps trying to hook me up with a part-time job at Junes."

He chuckled softly as he took out his wallet to pay Rise. She gave him a smile of encouragement and handed him the tofu.

"Well... I'll see you in school then! And um, next Thursday too? For your tofu?"

Yuri's smile returned and he nodded before leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

The school week was finally over and the team was heading to Souzai Daigaku for some grilled steak. Chie senpai was pumped as usual. Nothing could dampen her spirits when there was grilled steak involved. Rise was excited too. They were just in the shadow world a few days ago and it was always nice to take a break from all the fighting and team support.

Besides, though it had only been just recently, Rise was getting some serious headaches whenever she went into the television. She could sense a strange alien presence but every time she tried to home in on it, the presence seemed to repel her mind, giving her a migraine in the process. So yes, it was nice to take a break.

The team was chattering happily about various things that had happened throughout the week as they walked through the shopping district. When they'd arrived at the little outdoor stand, Rise's heart nearly stopped.

Yuri was in line, queuing up to buy a super croquette.

"Heyyy Yuri-kun! Wanna eat with us?" Yosuke grinned broadly. Yuri looked over to them and smiled (that damned smile again) and said yes. They all bought their food before settling down at a small table together. Rise couldn't help but notice that Yuri had just gotten a haircut and that he looked very _(very)_ sharp with shorter hair. She also noticed that he seemed thinner than he did just two weeks ago. A little paler too, maybe.

Was he falling ill? Is he not eating right?

Rise couldn't explain these feelings of worry and concern she had for him. It was that damned smile, it had to be. She hated that lazy, polite smile he wore every time they met. She hated how easily that one smile just seemed to suck her in. Rise was curious about this boy but she seemed to lose all her self-confidence whenever he was around.

Sure, he was good-looking. But so was Souji. And she had no problems being her charming, sunny self even when she was alone with him.

But with Yuri...

"Rise-chan! I'm gonna eat your steak if you don't start on it soooonnnn!"

Rise was jerked out of her thoughts and realized that everyone was staring at her. And Yuri. He was smiling again.

Next to her, Teddie was leaning over her steak and Rise had to snatch it away before it got stolen. Conversation flowed easily as the team made jokes and bombarded Yuri with more questions about his life in the city.

When it was getting dark, Kanji made up some flustered excuse to walk home with Naoto, saying he had some art materials to buy before heading back himself. And that meant Rise would have to walk home herself. Since everyone else lived in the other direction.

Well. Except Yuri. His residence was right next to the Konishi liquor store. Which, Rise realized with sudden unexplained nervousness, was awfully close to her own house.

They walked back in silence, the streets teeming with the evening crowds of people heading home for dinner. Rise stared at her shoes as they walked, very acutely aware of the few inches of space between herself and... The brown-eyed devil, as she had taken to calling him. Only when she was alone, of course.

"Um. Kujikawa-San..."

Rise jumped in her tracks, startled, and looked at the boy. Amused by her reaction, she could see that familiar smile spreading across his lips again.

"H-huh?" That was all she could manage.

"I, ah... I was just wondering if you were okay. I mean, you've been so quiet. Are you ill?"

"Ill? No! No I'm fine... Actually, I was um, just wondering the same thing. Um, about y-you." They were standing outside Marukyu and Rise was stammering, mumbling, tripping over her words.

_(Great. I've become completely inept at speaking.)_

"Me?" he inquired curiously.

"Um. Yeah. You've um, lost weight. And you seem pale..." Rise was still staring at her shoes, very aware of his brown eyes fixed on her.

Yuri laughed very softly and she heard his voice say: "I didn't think anyone would notice such little changes. Thanks... Kujikawa-san."

_(This will not do. For god's sake, Rise, he is a BOY. Just look at him! Stop being such a ridiculous shy girl!)_

Rise forced herself to meet his eyes and immediately regretted it. He was still smiling at her, his eyes shining. She wanted nothing more than to melt into his arms, to run her fingers through his hair, to tell him over and over again how much she loved his low voice and the way he said "Kujikawa-san".

It took all her effort to say: "I... worry about you. You seem withdrawn. I see you in school and you're always alone, even though your locker's always full of letters from girls. I know you hang out with senpai sometimes but even then, you just seem so... alone. And today, you seem thinner, you seem unwell. I-"

_(What am I SAYING?)_

Rise looked at her shoes again.

Before she could even attempt to correct what she had just blurted out, Yuri took a step closer to her so that her head was directly at the height of his shoulders. He put a warm hand under her chin and lifted her head up so she couldn't look anywhere else except at him. His smile was gone and he looked serious for once.

Yuri leaned in slightly and whispered: "Thank you for worrying about me... Kujikawa-san."

He let go of her and the smile returned. He took a step back before saying: "Well uh, I'll see you in school. And on Thursday. For my tofu." He looked at her for a little while longer before walking off, leaving Rise breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few days, Rise saw him in school. But he was always withdrawn. Countless girls had approached him to ask him out but they were all turned down.

_(That brown-eyed devil. Breaking hearts everywhere. ...get a grip Rise. Focus on something else. Anything.)_

She found herself looking forward to Thursday evening. It was always hard to have a conversation with him in school. Yuri would either have his lunch in class with Souji and the rest, or he would eat alone on the roof. But even when he was alone, he always seemed to be deep in thought and Rise did not want to disturb him whenever he had that look on his face.

_(But on Thursday evening... He'll be mine, even if it's just for a few minutes.)_

Rise rushed home when the dismissal bell rang on Thursday. She put on her work clothes, her kerchief, and got to work. As 9pm began to draw nearer, Rise set aside three blocks of silken tofu and waited nervously.

Not long after that, she heard footsteps shuffling into the store and she knew it was him.

"Hey." He smiled that smile and walked over to the counter. Rise was just about to pack the tofu for him when he said: "Ah um, I won't be needing the tofu today, actually."

Rise put the bag down and looked at him curiously. Yuri's smile seemed to falter. Was he... nervous?

"Okay... Um, so... Everything okay, Yuri-kun?"

Yuri looked straight at her and hesitated for just a split second - but Rise caught his hesitation - before asking, "Do you wanna go somewhere? With me? After you've closed up the store? Just for a little while."

Rise did all she could to stop herself from grinning like a foolish teenage girl but the smile came out anyway. "Yeah. Sure. Just let me get changed, okay?"

Rise went to the back of the store to change out of her work clothes but her hair was too ruffled from the day's work so she decided to leave the kerchief on. She ran out and found Yuri waiting for her outside the store, leaning casually on the wall, with that small smile.

They walked up together to the top of the hill overlooking Inaba. They walked side-by-side in silence until they reached the top. Yuri leaned on the wooden fence and took a breath and said: "I uh... I like it when you wear your hair up."

He smiled, but it wasn't that damned polite smile Rise had become so used to. This was a new smile. A more mischievous one. She blushed when he said it and looked at the ground.

"Yuri-kun... There's something I need to say..." She looked at him. The smile was gone, replaced with a very slight frown and she knew he was listening intently.

"You've been on my mind for the past... three weeks. I can't explain why, but I just can't stop thinking about you." Her eyes stayed trained on him as she took a slow step forward. "I worry about you... And I know it's hard to believe, since we've only just met a few weeks ago, but... I have feelings for you... Yuri-kun."

She took a few more steps until they were both just inches away from each other. Rise wanted so much to just close that gap between them but she decided that she should at least wait for a response from him.

She didn't have to wait long because Yuri took her hand, slowly and hesitantly at first, but then he pulled her to him and they were locked in a close embrace; his arms around her waist, hers around his neck. Rise ran her fingers through his soft hair, like she'd wanted to, and she closed her eyes, taking in the smell of his jacket.

He whispered in her ear, sounding almost a little afraid, "K-Kujikawa-san. I love you." Yuri hugged her closer.

Rise smiled into his shoulder and shifted slightly so that her lips were directly at his ear.

"Call me Rise."

She heard him draw a sharp breath. "I love you... Rise."

She could feel his heartbeat through his shirt and jacket. It was quick, nervous.

_(Who would've thought my mysterious brown-eyed devil could get so nervous?)_

"I love you too, Yuri-kun."

He pushed her away very lightly but kept his hands on her waist. Yuri spotted a stray strand of deep red hair sticking out from her kerchief and he tucked it behind her ear gently. The smile was nowhere to be seen on his face. Yuri's gaze seemed so intense and Rise felt her face get hot.

"S-senpai..."

His hand rested on her cheek before moving to the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss.

Rise was ready for this moment. He felt nice against her soft lips. As soon as their lips met, it began drizzling lightly but they didn't mind. Rise's lips parted and she felt his tongue slide into her mouth. She kissed him fiercely, pushed his body closer to her, not wanting to let go.

Then it began pouring and they broke apart, gasping slightly for breath. Wearing only a shirt, Rise began shivering in the rain and Yuri quickly wrapped her in his jacket and they both ran, hand-in-hand, back to the shopping district. Taking shelter under the roof of the Marukyu store, Rise glanced at him and saw that he was staring hard at the rain, deep in thought.

She stared until Yuri felt her gaze and he looked at her, making Rise flush and she hurriedly looked away. When she finally mustered enough courage to turn back to him, the smile was back. Even when he was drenched, Yuri's good looks were still undeniable. Rise tugged at his hand and gestured towards the inside of the store. Without any words, she led Yuri up into her room above the tofu store.

"Um. You're drenched. You should get out of those clothes or you're gonna catch a cold..." she said shyly, and dug into her wardrobe for the biggest, dark-colored sweater she could find. Rise dug up a dark blue sweater that seemed large enough and tossed it to him.

Yuri caught it, unbuttoned his shirt and put it on the floor before pulling the sweater over his head. "I'll wait outside... While you get out of those wet clothes." He gave a small smile before leaving the room.

After changing, she opened the door and found Yuri standing outside her room. She asked if he would like some tea and when he nodded, she couldn't help smiling sweetly at him before running down to prepare the kettle. And in about 15 minutes, Yuri and Rise were sitting on her bedroom floor, drinking tea.

"Rise. I don't really know how to say this... I mean, I'm not good at this stuff. But... I have feelings for you too. And um. I-I'll do my best. I won't hurt you." Yuri stared at his tea after speaking.

_(He really is nervous...)_

"Hey... Stay the night, okay? It's late. And I don't want you walking back in the rain."

The two spent the night curled up on Rise's bed. She could hear the heavy rain pouring outside her window and every time there was a flash of lightning, Yuri would plant a soft kiss on the back of her neck, as if to reassure her that he was still there.


	5. Chapter 5

Dating Yuri Hyuga got easier as the days went by. Ever since the night they spent together at Rise's house, she hardly saw that nervous side of him again. Yuri was polite, careful with his words and, sometimes, even mischievous. He hardly ever expressed his feelings for Rise in a verbal manner but she could always tell when he wanted to say he loved her.

It could be through an intense gaze from him, or the quickening of his heartbeat when they hugged.

Rise, on the other hand, had no reservations about showing her affections openly. As they spent more time together, Rise got more comfortable with him and she was less likely to get red whenever he smiled at her.

The team was initially surprised at their relationship. But they eventually accepted it when they saw that it wasn't just a fling. Rise was especially appreciative of Souji's mature acceptance of the both of them. From what Rise could gather, he seemed almost relieved that she had finally moved on from him.

One Monday afternoon, after school had ended, Rise packed the books on her desk and she felt a light kiss on the top of her head. She smiled as she turned around in her seat and saw Yuri grinning at her. Rise gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I'm ready to go. Just have to pack this up-"

"Ahh..." Yuri knelt on one knee beside her and had an apologetic look on his face. "Actually... I can't hang out today. I have something to do. I'm really sorry but I'll make it up to you, okay?" He tried to give her another kiss but Rise turned away, pouting.

"This is kind of a thing with you, isn't it?"

Yuri frowned. "What do you mean?"

"This isn't the first time you've canceled on me. We make plans and half the time, you're always backing out, saying you have stuff to do and you won't even tell me what." It was true. Rise couldn't shake the feeling that Yuri was hiding something from her.

_(Another girl? No... He isn't the sort.)_

"I know... But I always make it up to you, don't I? I'll drop by your place in the evening, okay? Don't be mad at me." He squeezed her hand and left the classroom.

Since her plans were canceled, Rise spent her afternoon with Chie and Yukiko at the Samegawa riverbank.

"I don't know, senpai... I mean, I HAVE canceled on him before... When we need to go into the television and stuff. And he never pries, which is nice. But I feel like he's keeping something big from me." Rise bit her lip.

"Hey... Rise-chan," said Yukiko, "You and Yuri-kun haven't... y'know, been intimate, have you?"

Chie's face was a mix of shock and horror. "YUKIKO! You can't just ask her things like that! It's... it's private! You know?"

Rise paused and thought for awhile. Ever since that first night they spent together, Yuri hadn't slept over at her place and nothing intimate had really happened between them, aside from the usual tight hugs and passionate kisses he would give her.

"No... We haven't."

Yukiko then nodded knowingly and said: "I read somewhere that boys only truly open up to their girlfriends after they've been intimate. Wait... Or was that the other way around?"

"Yukiko? Where do you learn these things?"

Rise laughed at Chie and Yukiko senpai as they bickered some more about the risqué things Yukiko had picked up. But then a thought occurred to her.

_(He hasn't seen Risette, has he... Maybe he'd tell me what he was hiding if I...)_

It seemed like a foolish thought but Yuri _did_ have that cheeky side to him. Maybe he'd like her better as Risette.

That evening, Yuri appeared at Marukyu with a Junes shopping bag.

"Hey I bought... Um. Whoa." Yuri trailed off when he entered Rise's room and saw that she was in a pink two-piece bikini. "Rise... Hey. I... Uh."

"It's Risette!" she said in her sunny superstar pop idol voice as she threw her arms around him. She snatched the bag from his hands and looked inside. "Wow... You bought my albums? I'm soooooo happy!" She gave him her flashiest smile and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah... I uh... I don't know. I thought we could listen to them together or something. I know I haven't really paid much attention to-"

Yuri got cut off when Rise bit him on the ear in a not-so-playful manner. "Ow! Hey Rise! What's wrong?" He grabbed her wrists and sat her down on the bed, trying to restrain her from hopping all over the place.

Feeling foolish, Rise began sniffling and she started to tear up. "I just _*sniff*_ want you to spend _*sniff*_ time with me... I mean yeah you make it up to me _*sniff*_ and all... But _*sniff*_ are you hiding something from me?" She looked at him pleadingly for an answer.

Yuri looked helpless and Rise tried to cover up her tears by turning away to wipe them off. Before she could, though, Yuri placed a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears himself. He didn't smile, he had that serious look he always wore when he knew it wasn't time to be playing around.

_(The look he has when he knows he needs to be a responsible boyfriend.)_

Yuri let out a heavy sigh before speaking. "I'm sorry, Rise. I didn't mean to make you worry like that. I just... have a lot on my mind right now. And I'm confused about a lot of it... But I'm not ready to talk about it yet... I-I'm sorry. Just give me some time, okay? Give me time to figure things out. And I promise I'll talk to you about this when I have." He took her hand and clasped it tightly.

Rise was still teary. _(Why can't he just talk to me now?)_

Yuri must have known what she was thinking because he quickly said: "Trust me, Rise. I... I love you. And I would never do anything to hurt you. I swear it."

She nodded slowly.

"And... Well... I was kinda hoping I could spend the night with you..."

Despite her tears, Rise managed a small smile and threw her arms around him, locking him in a tight hug. She could feel the quickening of his heartbeat when the two made contact.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a Sunday morning. Rise's phone rang. It was Souji on the other end.

"Rise? You have to get to Junes. NOW. Teddie was in the TV and he says he senses something big. Could be another shadow. I'll see you soon."

She could sense the urgency in Souji senpai's voice. Rise rushed her breakfast, gave her grandmother a hurried goodbye kiss and dashed out of Marukyu.

When she arrived at the special headquarters, she couldn't help but notice the serious expressions on everyone's face. Teddie and Yosuke were nowhere to be seen.

Once Rise was there, Souji spoke without hesitation. "This morning, Teddie gave me a call and he said he could sense a strong presence from inside the shadow world." He looked straight at Rise, "Have you senses anything while we were in there recently?"

"Yeah... I could always feel a really mild presence. But it always seemed far away and I could never pinpoint its position."

Souji nodded before continuing: "Well, whatever it is, its presence is a lot stronger now. Teddie and Yosuke are in the TV now. We should go."

Entering the shadow world from the electronics department at Junes, Rise could immediately sense that something was different. Her persona, Himiko, was picking up dark energy from every direction and the world definitely seemed a lot bigger.

Teddie waddled up to Rise in his bear suit. "Rise-chan! Can you track this shadow down? Teddie's nose isn't strong enough..."

Rise nodded and focused her energy. It wasn't hard to find it this time.

_(This presence... It's definitely the same one I've sensed before!)_

The team followed Rise's lead and they arrived at a small hilltop with a single tree in sight. This was different from all the other dungeons they had encountered. There didn't seem to be any additional levels to this small area.

Then a dark figure stepped out from behind the tree. A tall, black skeletal figure with huge dark wings.

"Th-that's a shadow?" Naoto stared at it in horror.

"Hmph. Whatever it is, it doesn't look too friendly!" Kanji whipped out his power plate, ready for battle.

The monster certainly didn't look like any shadow they had fought before. It growled at them and charged at the team with blinding speed. Kanji dodged it easily as the others rushed to aid him.

Rise did her best to analyze the monster and tried to advise the team as the battle wore on. The beast didn't seem to be weak to anything and it just kept up its attacks, clawing at anyone who got close.

_(This thing... What is it..?)_

Finally, Chie managed to get a hit in and her galactic punt knocked the monster down to its knees.

"There's our chance!"

_(It's going to die!)_

Before Rise realized what she was doing, she dismissed Himiko and threw herself between the monster and her friends. Souji stopped the team's charge just before they could hurt her.

"Rise? Wha-?"

_(This monster... It's...)_

She looked horrified as she studied the beast more closely. Rise knelt beside it, the beast bleeding profusely from its wounds from the battle. Just in that last moment, when the team was about to finish it off, she sensed...

"Yuri..?"

As she whispered his name, a white light engulfed the monster before dissipating to reveal Yuri's human body, bleeding.

"Yuri!" she could feel tears streaming down her face as she hugged him, drenching herself in his blood.

_(He's still alive!)_

She could feel his heartbeat.

She heard Souji's voice: "Let's get him out of here!"

Rise couldn't be sure exactly what happened next. She remembered a pair of hands grabbing her to her feet as she struggled to stay by Yuri's side. The next thing she knew, she was at Inaba Municipal Hospital, waiting with the team as Yuri was rushed into an operation theater.

Rise looked down at her clothes. Her orange shirt and white turtleneck had become dark red from the blood. The sight of it scared her. When she had finally calmed down, the doctor emerged from the ward and told them that Yuri's wounds were severe but for now, he was out of danger and was likely to make a full recovery.

"He has a strong will to live," the doctor said with a small smile before leaving.

Rise breathed a sigh of relief.

(He's gonna be okay...)

Souji sat down beside her. "Hey... You alright?"

She could only nod silently.

"Listen... When Yuri wakes up, we need to find out exactly what happened back in the TV. I think you should talk to him. He trusts you."

She nodded again.


	7. Chapter 7

It was another three days before Yuri had finally gained consciousness and was allowed visitors. Rise went straight to the hospital and when she entered the ward, she saw that his wounds were nearly fully healed.

He saw her and smiled. That same smile she had come to love so much. He beckoned for her to sit next to him. Rise sat in a chair at the bedside and reached for his hand.

"I was so worried..."

Yuri's smile faded a little. "I know. I'm sorry. I owe you an explanation for... well, everything." He looked sad and Rise could feel his fingers clenching up.

"This is gonna sound insane. But... There's a voice inside my head. An actual voice that tells me what to do. It's not... It's not my subconscious or anything," he said defensively, "It's a person. She tells me what to do. And every time it happens, my head feels like it's about to split open."

Rise sat and listened as Yuri explained how this 'voice' told him to go inside the TV _(does he have a Persona?)_, how he had to face his other self in the shadow world.

"My shadow..." he began slowly, "my shadow wasn't me."

"What..?"

"I mean, the voice said I had to face myself, my darker self in that world. But what appeared wasn't me at all, it was my dad."

"Your dad?"

"His name is Ben. Ben Hyuga. My dad was a soldier who died in battle. And well..." he trailed off, his face reddening a little.

_(Is he blushing..?)_

"He appears in my dreams. He wears a fox mask. And... Well, he says things."

Rise squeezed his hand, willing him to know that she wasn't going anywhere, that she was here for him.

"He taunts me, treats me like a child. And I fight him every night. In my dreams."

The two nights Rise spent with Yuri, she always fell asleep blissfully in his arms. But he... He never slept. When Rise asked, Yuri always grinned and joked about how he loved watching her sleep.

_(Is this why? He didn't want me to know about the nightmares he had, so he never slept when we spent the night together. Yuri...)_

"I still haven't explained the most important part. About that thing I transform into. I can't really explain it but... My dad had those powers too. They called him a Harmonixer, someone who could fuse into different monsters. That's what I am."

Yuri looked her in the eye, as if daring her to stay, now that she knew his true nature. But Rise didn't move. If anything, she only held his hand even tighter.

"Why didn't you tell me..?"

"What could I say? I didn't want you to be afraid. I couldn't lose you... All those times I was in the TV, I saw you and the others. I knew you were special too... But I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk losing you once you found out what I really was." Yuri looked down at her hands and continued: "That was selfish. And I'm sorry, Rise."

She lifted his chin up so he couldn't look anywhere else except at her. "I'm with you. And you don't have to be afraid of anything. I... I'll protect you, Yuri. I don't care what kind of monster you think you are, I'm not leaving. And I'll face it with you, whatever comes our way."

_(Don't you know that I'm the one who's afraid of losing you?)_

Without warning, Yuri leaned in and kissed her. His hands buried deep in her dark red hair, pushing her closer in. This was different from all the other times they'd kissed. This was urgent, full of fear and mild desperation. Rise kissed him back fiercely, her nails digging into his back and she pushed herself closer to him.

When they finally separated, Rise sat at the side of the bed as Yuri rested his head on her lap, falling fast asleep.

_(He must still be exhausted, even though he's regained consciousness.)_

She realized that this was the first time he'd ever slept in her presence. She wondered if he was being haunted by memories of his father. Rise decided it didn't matter.

_(Whatever it is, I'm sticking with him. He's mine. He's my brown-eyed devil. And I love him.)_

**THE END**


End file.
